


Тихоходчата

by ST_Discovery_20XX, szelena



Series: WTF2019: Миди от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: У Гарри Мадда изъяли необычный контрабандный груз.





	Тихоходчата

**Author's Note:**

> АУ ко второму и частично к первому сезону сериала «Дискавери»; Сару официально повышен до звания капитана; доктор Калбер никогда не умирал, Тайлер не в родстве с клингонами и продолжает служить начальником службы безопасности.
> 
> Авторские иллюстрации: http://svebara-z.tumblr.com/post/183552724254/this-is-a-kind-little-story-about

**1.**  
  
— Капитан, в отсеке спорового леса замечена энергетическая активность. — механический голос Аириам нарушил длительную тишину мостика.  
  
— Какого рода активность, коммандер? — Сару повернулся к ее научному посту. Уже третья альфа-смена проходила без происшествий и что-то подсказывало келпианцу, что передышка не будет долгой.  
  
— Продолжаю получать данные, сэр. Эту активность можно сравнить с той, что была зафиксирована, когда на корабль доставили тихоходку.  
  
— Посторонние на борту? Мистер Тайлер, отчет, пожалуйста.  
  
— Посторонние отсутствуют, капитан. Повреждений корпуса нет. Я бы рекомендовал поставить дополнительную охрану к отсекам леса.  
  
— Да, приступайте.  
  
Хотя, Сару отличался миролюбием и старался скорее избегать авантюр, чем наоборот, картографирование диффузных туманностей десятые сутки подряд уже порядком его утомило. Сейчас же он не ощущал никакого приближения опасности, скорее любопытство.  
  
— Капитан, данные из спорового леса отличаются от тех, что были при встрече с тихоходкой Рипер. — Бернем вывела несколько голограмм над рабочей станцией. — Всплески энергии, скорее, точечные. Как если бы тихоходка, если она действительно имеет отношение к этой ситуации, была не одна большая, а несколько, меньшего размера. Нужно время для анализа. Провожу сканирование объектов вокруг корабля…— Ее речь прервал сигнал входящего сообщения.  
  
— Стамец мостику. Какое чудовище мы ожидаем в споровом лесу, если я вижу тут человек десять безопасников и почему меня не поставили об этом в известность? Не поверю, что снова тихоходку. Фазеры в таком случае только лишние, если вы помните.  
  
— Коммандер, мы помним. Это, если хотите, для собственного спокойствия.  
  
Тайлер закатил глаза — его иногда считали перестраховщиком, хотя уже не раз он оказывался прав. Сару продолжал.  
  
— Уверенности, что тихоходки здесь совсем ни при чем, у нас, кстати, нет.  
Мы обнаружили новую энергетическую активность, и сейчас мисс Бернем перешлет вам данные, будьте на связи со своей позиции.  
  
— Вас понял.  
  
— В зоне действия сканеров обнаружен летательный аппарат. — Овосекун вывела изображение на экран. — Это шаттл Федерации, идентификационный номер принадлежит… Торговцу по имени Сирано Джонс, нарушал закон, по мелочи, но исправно платил штрафы, в розыске не значится.  
  
— Подтверждаю, что сейчас это единственный источник энергии, который влияет на лес извне. — Над консолью Бернем появлялись новые графики. — Получаю подтверждения от коммандера Стамеца. Капитан, это звучит странно, но есть основания полагать, что именно на борту шаттла находятся тихоходки, или другие, еще неизвестные нам существа, которые могут взаимодействовать со спорами.  
  
— Лейтенант Брайс, вызывайте шаттл.  
  
— Видеосвязь установлена, сэр.  
  
Со стороны шаттла изображение сначала сильно искажалось помехами и появлялось постепенно.  
  
— Говорит капитан Сару, звездолет «Дискавери». Назовите себя. У нас есть основания полагать… Мадд?  
  
На экране появилось недовольное лицо Гарри Мадда.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что рад видеть вас, мистер. По какому поводу вызываете?  
  
Бернем молча вывела данные на экран рядом с окошком связи:  
“Формы жизни на борту: человек: одна особь, жизненные показатели в норме; космическая тихоходка: шесть особей, жизненные показатели критические, состояние криптобиоза, внутренние нарушения.  
  
Сару нахмурился и продолжил:  
  
— У нас есть основания полагать, что вы перевозите незаконный груз, а именно животных, которых разрешено транспортировать только Звездному флоту в особых случаях. Ваш шаттл будет захвачен тяговым лучом и доставлен на корабль, где пройдет проверку.  
  
По знаку капитана Брайс прервал связь, не дав Мадду возмутиться в ответ.  
  
— Мисс Овосекун, доставьте шаттл в док как можно скорее.  
  
— Капитан, есть новые сведения о шаттле. — Бернем загрузила досье. — Его хозяин по документам, Сирано Джонс, не пользовался шаттлом более двух месяцев и сейчас заканчивает лечение сильного отравления в медцентре на Антаресе.  
  
— На таком шаттле сюда добираться не меньше сорока дней!  
  
— Именно. Он не числится в угоне, вероятно, потому что хозяину было просто не до этого. Я сомневаюсь, что он одолжил Мадду транспорт по дружбе.  
  
— Лейтенант Брайс, — Сару повернулся к связисту, — отправьте запрос в этот медцентр, и, если шаттл действительно угнан, нам нужно заявление от владельца. Если же нет, у нас будут вопросы и к нему тоже, а не только к Мадду.  
  
— Шаттл доставлен в док, капитан. — отрапортовала Овосекун.  
  
— Стамец мостику. Всплески энергии спорового леса существенно выросли, у нас гости на борту?  
  
— Именно, коммандер, прошу вас немедленно пройти в док. — Сару зашагал к турболифту. Аириам, мостик ваш. Бернем, Тайлер, вы со мной.  
  
Когда двери лифта сомкнулись, Сару посмотрел на своих офицеров, которые явно пребывали в напряжении.  
  
— Майкл, Эш, я хочу вам сказать, что однажды мы уже разобрались с Маддом. И если понадобится, сделаем это снова. Но я не думаю, что в этот раз он действительно что-то задумал.  
  
Майкл пожала плечами.  
  
— Если честно, Сару, тихоходки, — возможно, детеныши тихоходок,— волнуют нас куда больше.  
  
— И это правильно.  
  
Раздался сигнал падда и Бернем протянула его капитану, быстро просмотрев сообщение:  
— Мы получили ответ с Антареса, сэр.  
  
  
Перед шаттлом собралась группа безопасников и по сигналу открытия двери Мадд оказался взят на прицел. Он тут же осклабился:  
  
— Звездный флот, как обычно, славится гостеприимством к одиноким путникам!  
  
— Я бы настоятельно вам рекомендовал, — Сару подошел ближе и теперь Мадд был вынужден задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, — оставить свое красноречие до судебного процесса, там оно вам пригодится. Вы обвиняетесь в угоне шаттла, принадлежащего торговцу Сирано Джонсу, и главное,— в незаконной перевозке и удержании в неволе животных вида «космическая тихоходка».  
  
Мадд дернулся было, но тут же оказался в цепкой хватке Тайлера.  
  
— Угон шаттла этого алкоголика Джонса? Космические тихоходки? Да вы тут совсем со скуки мрете с тех пор как война кончилась? Ничего, не клингоны, так ромуланцы, найдется на вашу Федерацию управа…  
  
— Гарри Мадд, — отчеканил Сару. — Вы будете говорить по делу, и когда вас спросят.  
  
В этот момент Сару был совсем не похож на милого застенчивого келпианца, каким его по ошибке считали те, кто видел Сару впервые. Команда «Дискавери» узнала его истинную сторону сильного и жесткого руководителя в ситуации, когда спасовали бы и более опытные капитаны.  
  
— Приступайте к выгрузке животных из шаттла, Бернем, проследите. Стамец, вы тоже. — Сару повернулся обратно к Мадду, с твердым намерением добиться ответов.  
  
Сотрудники отдела безопасности выносили из шаттла один за одним шесть объемных полупрозрачных контейнеров, в которых виднелось слабое движение. Их обступили медики, отовсюду раздавался писк трикодеров. Состояние, определенное ранее как «критическое», подтверждалось.  
Крайне обеспокоенный доктор Калбер сверял показания на падде.  
  
— Им не нравятся эти контейнеры. — Стамец возник рядом с ним и наклонился к полупрозрачной емкости, где скорчилась маленькая фиолетовая тихоходка, и аккуратно взял ее на руки. Существо издало неясный звук и, пожалуй, немного успокоилось.  
  
— Хью, это состояние неполного криптобиоза очень нестабильно, их нельзя сейчас телепортировать. Всех нужно доставить в медотсек на руках.  
  
— Согласен. — Калбер взял из соседнего контейнера другую тихоходку, бледно розового оттенка. — Пойдем.  
  
Вопреки серьезности ситуации, Стамец с маленькой тихоходкой на руках выглядел необычайно мило, однако доктор оставил эти мысли при себе, — слишком грустным сейчас выглядел Пол, словно он один понимал состояние этих существ по-настоящему, и, вероятно, так и было. Он знал, в какие прекрасные путешествия могут отправляться эти создания, а сейчас, все что было им по силам — это свернуться на руках как испуганные броненосцы. Это наполняло сердце огромной жалостью.  
  
— Капитан, — обратилась Бернем. — Эти тихоходки были увезены из естественной среды обитания примерно три месяца назад, форма их криптобиоза нарушена, а еще они подвергались воздействию медицинских, или вернее, наркотических препаратов и нуждаются в лечении.  
  
— Вас понял, жду подробный отчет от вас и медиков через час. — Сару бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Мадда,— Лейтенант, отправьте его в карцер до прибытия на Звездную базу 36.  
  
Мадд дернулся в руках Тайлера и заметил Стамеца, который уже направлялся к выходу с тихоходкой на руках.  
  
— Волнуетесь за своих родственничков, а, Стамец? Будете за мать им теперь?  
  
Доктор Калбер потянул было его за собой, призывая не ввязываться, но Пол отмахнулся и зашагал к назад, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не потревожить тихоходку. Из всех людей он понимал этих существ как никто другой, многочисленные путешествия по сети и изменения на генетическом уровне — все это было частью процесса познания. И сейчас в его сердце поднялась ярость на этого наглого проходимца, поставившего под угрозу жизни одних из самых удивительных созданий в космосе.  
  
— В каких я родственных отношениях и с кем — не твое собачье дело, Мадд. Думал, будет очередная афера? Не в этот раз. Я лично добьюсь того, чтобы ты сел, скажем, на несколько лет. Чтобы вселенная отдохнула от тебя хоть немного.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0a37647effb6f84052af517a34035dcc/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o1_1280.jpg)  
  
Стамец развернулся, и пошел к выходу. Немного опешив, Мадд все же пришел в себя, заведя свою обычную шарманку:  
  
— Вы забыли, на что я способен! Мои связи! Отец моей дорогой Стеллы добьется освобожде...  
  
— Капитан? Можете занести это в мое личное дело.  
  
Тайлер повернулся и с размаху ударил Мадда в лицо.  
  
**2.**  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7142a44e1b059dcfda946e677e1607a/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o2_1280.jpg)  
  
— К счастью, это точно тот же вид тихоходок, который мы уже встречали. А может быть, он и есть всего один. — Тилли уложила существо обратно на одеяло, которым были накрыты сдвинутые койки медотсека. Удобнее, конечно, было бы держать их в каких-то контейнерах, но, как уже замечал Стамец, они им не нравились, напоминая о времени, проведенном в неволе или о чем-то еще, столь же неприятном. Выглядели тихоходки уже гораздо лучше, почти полностью выйдя из криптобиоза и избавившись от отравляющих веществ после первого курса лечения.  
  
— Это говорит о том, что до взрослого состояния им еще расти и расти. — Доктор Калбер нахмурился. — И они разлучены с родителем.  
  
— Может быть, мы его еще найдем. Сейчас выясняют как они попали на шаттл. — Стамец больше не выглядел грустным, наоборот, весьма оживленным, — тихоходки действительно шли на поправку. Все уже смирились (возможно, кроме Хью), что сейчас в любое время, рабочее или нет, его можно было найти рядом с ними.  
  
Идиллическая картина с разложенными детенышами в ряд, напомнила Тилли маленьких панд из исторических передач о зоопарках на Земле. Хотелось верить, что их ждало такое же безмятежное будущее.  
  
— Коммандер, когда мы поведем тихоходчат гулять в лес?  
  
— Я не думаю, что они уже готовы,Тилли. Их все еще нельзя телепортировать, а поймать их там может быть затруднительно.  
  
Стамец внешне был совершенно серьезен, но доктор с трудом подавил смешок.  
  
— ...«тихоходчат»?  
  
Пол бросил на него хитрый взгляд.  
  
— Кто-то должен был наконец ввести это слово в оборот, тебе не кажется?  
  
Тилли улыбнулась.  
  
— Я просто не знаю, как еще можно назвать одним словом детенышей космической тихоходки, сэр.  
  
— Принесите им их дневную порцию спор, энсин. — Стамец направился к выходу. — Я хочу поговорить с капитаном.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/190d875fbedcc52955d0951046419cfd/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o3_1280.jpg)  
  
**3.**  
  
Стамец сидел в кресле капитанской приемной. Дополнительные светильники по стенам создавали некий уют. Это уже не было похоже на неприветливую темную комнату с «барной стойкой» и огромным окном, как при Лорке. Сару вывел над столом несколько голограмм с фото и графиками.  
  
— Мадд и Джонс уже на звездной базе, следствие продолжается. От них сложно добиться информации, но, судя по всему, Мадд угнал шаттл и только потом обнаружил там груз, с которым не знал, что делать. Тихоходки начали выходить из криптобиоза и хаотично перемещаться по судну, и Мадд не придумал ничего лучше, как вводить им сильные человеческие транквилизаторы, — отдельно будут разбираться, почему он их вообще перевозил в таких количествах. Судя по отчетам медиков, последствия этого для тихоходок уже почти ликвидированы?  
  
— Да, капитан. Мы ждем когда они полностью выйдут из криптобиоза. И должен сказать, — он беспокойно вертел в руках опустевший стаканчик кофе, — не будь у тихоходок бешеной природной регенерации, транквилизаторы в таких количествах просто разрушили бы их нервную систему.  
  
— Мистер Стамец. — Сару свернул графики. — Преступники понесут справедливое наказание, уверяю вас.  
  
— Нет, не понесут. — Послышался хруст сминаемого стаканчика. — Нет для этого справедливого наказания, понимаете. Можете меня считать предвзятым, так и есть. Но все это куда больше, чем контрабанда редких животных. Это вмешательство в жизнь вселенной на тех ее уровнях, о которых мы еще очень мало знаем. Хорошо, что последствия были минимальны. Это первый раз, когда мы столкнулись с подобным, но, боюсь, не последний. — Стамец перевел взгляд на голографическую карту. — Уже известно откуда их взял Сирано Джонс?  
  
Сару недовольно качнул головой.  
— Он слишком много пьет и болтает. Сначала утверждал, что купил их по выгодной цене, не мог только объяснить зачем. Потом рассказал как встретил в туманности странные объекты, похожие на куски астероидов необычной формы и решил изучить поближе, полагая, что это может быть ценный материал. Самый большой брать не стал, а маленькие забрал, сколько получилось. Очевидно, ему встретились тихоходки в состоянии глубокого криптобиоза, родитель и детеныши. По последним данным это была отражательная туманность IC61 в созвездии Волка. Сейчас мы направляемся туда. Возможно, удастся найти тихоходку-родителя и вернуть детенышей в их первоначальную среду, но я прошу вас продумать альтернативы, если поиски ни к чему не приведут.  
  
— Вас понял, капитан.  
  
***  
  
В медотсеке Стамеца ждали очень обрадовавшиеся ему тихоходки и порядком уставший доктор.  
  
— Пол, я не в восторге это констатировать, но они становятся обеспокоенными, когда тебя нет рядом. Как маленькие дети в отсутствие матери.  
  
Стамец фыркнул и присел на край койки. Серый тихоходчонок тут же забрался к нему на колени — похоже, они уже полностью “проснулись”.  
  
— Мать, Хью, в самом деле? А ты в качестве отца их не устраиваешь?  
  
— Я серьезно сейчас. Посуди сам, — кроме того, что ты проводишь с ними очень много времени, не расстраиваешь их всякими процедурами вроде гипошприцов (для этого есть я), — ты, уж прости, больше всех тихоходка из всего экипажа.  
  
— И они сразу это почувствовали, хочешь сказать?  
  
Калбер многозначительно посмотрел на тихоходчат, счастливо облепивших Стамеца со всех доступных им сторон.  
  
— Поздравляю с новой должностью, коммандер.  
  
Пол вздохнул.  
  
— Кажется, мне снова придется ночевать здесь.  
  
**4.**  
  
Споровый лес мягко светился, переливаясь оттенками желтого, зеленого, голубого. Кусочек звездного неба в ограниченном пространстве корабельного отсека. Лес прекрасно существовал и сам по себе, но возможные симбиозы были еще интереснее. Во время своего недолгого, и, надо признать, травмирующего пребывания на «Дискавери» Рипер впервые почувствовала себя хорошо именно здесь. Все, кто занимались восстановлением тихоходчат надеялись, что пребывание в лесу им тоже пойдет на пользу.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/464a5840dea0e66e16266740caac60cf/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o4_1280.jpg)  
  
  
— Тилли, запускайте. Будьте готовы принять обратно по сигналу.  
  
— Думаешь, они быстро захотят назад? — Калбер держал трикодер наготове. — Это ближе всего к их природной среде из того, чем мы располагаем на корабле.  
  
— Так и есть. — Стамец пожал плечами, — Но это форма симбиоза, о которой нам известно мало. А они еще маленькие.  
  
Доктор улыбнулся. Он давно привык к тому, как его партнер носится со своими грибами, разговаривает с ними и все в таком духе, но с тихоходками это было как-то по-новому. Может быть, потому что грибы не будят тебя с очевидной просьбой взять на ручки?  
  
На площадке перед лесом материализовалось шесть тихоходок. Их замешательство длилось буквально пару секунд, а потом они радостно разбрелись по зарослям, то исчезая, то появляясь в лесной гуще.  
  
Стамец буквально светился.  
  
— Показания точно те же, что были у Рипер. Они… могут почувствовать себя дома. Знаешь, — он повернулся к доктору, — со времени их появления на борту я пережил много эмоций, даже слишком много для прежнего меня, пожалуй. Но я ни разу еще не был просто рад за них.  
  
Хью взял его за руку, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья.  
  
— Мы найдем им настоящий дом, Пол. А пока они могут быть здесь. Я думаю, наши бдения в медотсеке подошли к концу. Если честно, я уже забыл как выглядит наша каюта.  
  
— Да, кажется, они достаточно увлечены лесом, чтобы оставить их тут, предоставленных сами себе. — Он достал коммуникатор. — Тилли, транспортировка назад в медотсек отменяется, тихоходки остаются здесь. Передайте наблюдение за лесом бета-смене.  
  
Cтамец бросил взгляд на активное шевеление в зарослях и потянул доктора к выходу. Не успел он сделать шаг до панели открытия дверей, как споткнулся, едва не влетев в нее плечом и остался стоять только потому, что уверенные руки доктора поймали его. На полу перед ними оказался белый тихоходчонок, очевидно возмущенный их решением уйти. В лесу послышалось шевеление, и остальные начали собираться у площадки.  
  
— Это то, о чем говорил капитан? — Калбер оглянулся на лес, где тихоходка была секунду назад. — Хаотические перемещения?  
  
Стамец задумчиво кивнул:  
— Похоже на то. — И обратился уже к зверьку, беря его на руки. — Марк, тебе же понравилось здесь. Это не скучный медотсек, а целый лес. За вами присмотрят, а я скоро вернусь, ладно?  
  
Доктора продолжал веселить тот факт, что Пол назвал тихоходок в честь героев его любимого мюзикла* и наотрез отказался от каких-то еще вариантов. Малыши, впрочем, не возражали.  
  
Стамец, тем временем, попытался вернуть тихоходку на пол, но та заверещала и вцепилась крепче. Тут же рядом оказались еще две. Он обреченно посмотрел на доктора:  
— Очевидно, симбиоз с лесом быстро возвращает их к активной жизни, и это, конечно, хорошо. Но еще очевидно, что они уверены, я должен разделить это лесное счастье с ними.  
  
— Ну уж нет. — Калбер поднял на руки сиреневого тихоходчонка (Роджер, кажется?), — Не только они хотят с тобой обниматься, знаешь ли. Раз уж такое дело, мы все отправляемся в каюту, оставишь сообщение для бета-смены, чтобы никого не искали тут. Компьютер, телепортировать отсюда в каюту 46 двоих человек и шестерых тихоходок.  
  
К сиянию спорового леса добавились телепортационные лучи.  
  
* Имеется в виду бродвейский мюзикл «Rent».  
  
**5.**  
  
— Боже мой, наконец-то. — Стамец повалился на кровать поверх одеяла, расстегивая форменную куртку. — Хью, спасибо, я… уже не очень понимал, насколько устал на самом деле. Надеюсь, они не разнесут тут все. — Он неопределенно указал рукой в сторону тихоходок, явно заинтересованных новым помещением.  
  
— У тебя нет здесь каких-то экспериментов в процессе?  
  
Стамец отмахнулся:  
— Сейчас они мой главный эксперимент.  
  
— Тогда с остальными разрушениями мы справимся.  
  
— Хью… — Пол потянулся и сел, стаскивая футболку. — Ты у меня золото.  
  
На улыбающегося доктора можно было смотреть бесконечно, и Стамец почувствовал, что готов провалиться в сон прямо сейчас. Теплые руки, начавшие разминать ему затекшие плечи, вернули его к реальности, и он застонал от удовольствия.  
  
— Будет еще лучше, — Хью наклонился поцеловать его в висок, но попал скорее куда-то в ухо. — Пойдем в душ.  
  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, в спальной зоне послышалась возня и что-то упало с прикроватной тумбочки. Тихоходчата начинали осваивать территорию.  
  
***  
  
— Обнимашки перед сном? — Улыбнулся Калбер, глядя на мужа, окруженного тихоходками.  
  
Тот похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
— Иди лучше сюда.  
  
Белый тихоходчонок тут же наполовину перелез на колени к Хью. Он стал гладить зверька по голове, и тот довольно заурчал, — пожалуй, самое подходящее определение для этого странного звука.  
  
— Думаю, они уже тоже готовы спать. — Калбер указал на мирно сопящего Роджера на краю кровати.  
  
— Дорогой доктор, похоже, нам придется потесниться.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b373b19f645624430b804dd996fb7c3e/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o5_1280.jpg)  
  
  
Они устроились в объятиях друг друга, тихоходчата немного потоптались по кровати и вскоре затихли. Хью подумал, что, возможно, им даже удастся проспать всю ночь.  
  
***  
  
— Пол, дорогой, у тебя все в порядке?...— Хью прислушался к странным звукам и повернулся на кровати. — Стоп, ты же здесь.  
  
— А? — Стамец сонно сощурил глаза и придвинулся ближе. — Что там за шум? Из ванной?  
  
— Я подумал, это ты вчера переел денебских водорослей, но очевидно, там развлекаются наши подопечные. — Он аккуратно сел, чтобы не потревожить мирно сопящего Роджера. — Ну, или самые активные из них.  
  
Пол с третьего раза нашарил тапки.  
— Я ставлю на Морин.  
  
— Компьютер, свет на сорок процентов… — Стамец не удержался и прыснул со смеху от открывшейся картины. — Вот же задница!  
  
Прислонившись к шкафчику, на бачке унитаза взгромоздилась бирюзовая тихоходка, Морин, и увлеченно нажимала на кнопку слива.  
  
  
***  
  
Стамец резко открыл глаза, не понимая, что его разбудило. Он потянулся к часам на тумбочке, чтобы не спрашивать компьютер о времени вслух. Часов там не оказалось, они лежали на полу и были вымазаны в какой-то гелеобразной жидкости. Как и все вокруг. С регулярностью метронома из угла доносились кряхтения. Вот оно что. Стамец не то чтобы отличался чутким сном, но в каюте никогда не было посторонних звуков, которым бы он не знал причины. Сколько бы он ни брал сюда экспериментов, и как бы жутко они иногда не выглядели, звуков грибы не издавали. В основном тихоходки сейчас спали, но, видимо, не все. Жаль было будить доктора, но выбора не было.  
— Хью, — он легко сжал его плечо, — Они снова что-то учудили.  
  
Калбер нехотя открыл глаза и принюхался.  
  
— Чем тут вообще пахнет?  
  
Стамец уже определенно догадался.  
  
— Компьютер, свет на тридцать процентов.  
  
У стенки сидел серый тихоходчонок и икал. Мордочка блестела, перемазанная в бесцветной жидкости. На полу валялись ошметки, когда-то бывшие тюбиком.  
  
— О боже, — Хью закатил глаза. — Это же та “самая-странная-в-мире-смазка”...  
  
— С ароматом лакрицы, — закончил Пол.  
  
— Том, глупышка, ты в порядке? — Он подошел к тихоходке, стараясь не поскользнуться по дороге.  
  
Зверек посмотрел на него как-то расстроенно и продолжил икать. Стамец вытер его полотенцем и усадил на кровать. Доктор, безошибочно чувствующий, когда трикодер нужно держать практически под подушкой, уже проводил сканирование.  
  
— С ним все нормально. Он почти ничего не съел, больше вымазал все вокруг, пытаясь расковырять тюбик. Но гелеобразная структура для него непривычная, поэтому икает.  
  
— Дать ему съесть что-то другое?  
  
— Не говори, что держишь запасы спор под кроватью. — Впрочем, Хью бы это не удивило.  
  
Стамец покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, хотя, возможно, стоило бы. Но если мы тут откроем банку спор, проснутся все, и о надеждах еще поспать до начала смены мы можем забыть. Я схожу с ним в инженерный. Пригляди за остальными.  
  
Доктор смотрел, как за Полом с вздрагивающим тихоходчонком на руках закрываются двери каюты, и думал, что не променял бы этот сумасшедший дом ни на что другое. Никогда.  
  
**6.**  
  
— Капитан, мы достигли туманности IC61 в созвездии Волка, — отрапортовала Детмер.  
  
— Отличная работа, мисс Бернем, жду от вас данных по сканированию. — Сару с интересом всматривался в экран, где блестели сиреневым и желтым звездные россыпи и газовые облака.  
  
— За последние 120 дней в туманности произошло три ионных шторма, что совсем нехарактерно для данной области. Боюсь, это невозможно спрогнозировать.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, — Сару повернулся к научному посту, — что находиться здесь небезопасно.  
  
— Да, сэр. На сканирование туманности в поисках тихоходки может уйти не меньше двух суток.  
  
— Послушайте, пожалуйста, все. — Келпианец обратился к экипажу мостика. — Показаниям Сирано Джонса доверия, конечно, мало. Но следствие уже проверило их правдивость относительно этой туманности. Он действительно забрал детенышей тихоходки отсюда. Это единственное очевидное место, где целесообразно проводить поиски, если тихоходка уже не совершила с десяток прыжков по всей вселенной. С первой тихоходкой у нас на борту мы поступили очень негуманно, пусть этому тогда и нашли оправдания и Звездный флот, и мы сами. Сейчас у нас в руках жизнь целой семьи тихоходок, и мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы исправить то, что натворил Джонс.  
  
— Есть, капитан, — раздалось хором.  
  
— Сэр, по первым результатам сканирования и данным из инженерного в этой зоне находится большой узел мицелиевой сети. — Аириам вывела на экран схему соответствия сети и туманности. — У тихоходок, вероятно, были причины находиться именно здесь. Остается вопрос, почему в состоянии криптобиоза.  
  
— Это можно объяснить, — отозвалась Бернем. — Если сопоставить даты, незадолго до появления шаттла Джонса здесь прошел первый ионный шторм. По сведениям, которые мы получили в ходе восстановления и лечения тихоходок, в детском возрасте они нестабильны в совершении прыжков, и родитель не мог просто перепрыгнуть с ними в другое безопасное место вселенной, не рискуя потерять кого-то по дороге. И поэтому, видимо, пришлось прибегнуть к состоянию криптобиоза.  
  
— Есть ли шанс, что тихоходка все еще находится в нем?  
  
— Учитывая, что ионные штормы продолжались, да.  
  
— Что ж, — кивнул Сару, — Я надеюсь, мы успеем до следующего. Аириам, Бернем, продолжайте сканирование. Я посещу наших подопечных в лесу.  
  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Стамец, если это в принципе возможно, мы обнаружим тихоходку-родителя в течение двух дней. С большой вероятностью, в состоянии криптобиоза. — Сару залюбовался лесом и его радостным шевелением. — Я вижу, тихоходчата чувствуют себя здесь хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан. — Стамец покачал головой. — Но это можно сравнить с содержанием в зоопарке. Очень высококлассном зоопарке с хорошим персоналом. Но это неволя, а рождены они на свободе. И как бы они ни привязались ко мне, я — не их родитель.  
  
— Все мы надеемся обнаружить тихоходку, коммандер. И я хочу посоветоваться с вами, что предпринять, когда это произойдет. Очевидно, придется телепортировать ее на корабль, будет она находиться в криптобиозе или нет.  
  
Стамец кивнул.  
  
— Я думал про это, конечно. Лучше всего будет телепортировать ее сюда, в лес. Это самая родственная ей среда из возможных на корабле. Как только она адаптируется, можно будет телепортировать тихоходчат и посмотреть как она их примет. Если она будет в состоянии криптобиоза, нам придется ждать ее естественного пробуждения, ускорять этот процесс может быть небезопасно. Впрочем, в окружении леса пробуждение должно проходить быстро. В отличие от детенышей, ее процесс криптобиоза никто не нарушал.  
  
Просигналил коммуникатор Сару.  
— Бернем капитану, обнаружен объект, размерами и плотностью подходящий под описание тихоходки. Точнее установить не получается из-за газового облака перед нами.  
  
— Принято, Бернем, возвращаюсь на мостик.  
  
— Капитан, — Стамец даже не пытался скрыть крайнюю степень волнения. — Я должен пойти с вами.  
  
Сару указал в сторону шуршащих кустов:  
— А они не будут возражать?  
  
Все уже были наслышаны о крайней степени привязанности тихоходчат к астромикологу.  
  
— Я не очень надолго. Но это крайне важно. Единственное, лучше использовать транспортатор, чтобы они не увязались за мной.  
  
— Хорошо. Компьютер, телепортировать двоих на мостик.  
  
  
***  
  
— Объект находится в четверти парсека от нас, но газовое облако не дает провести более детальное сканирование. Пока нет точного ответа, что это именно тихоходка. — Бернем вывела на экран схему расположения. — Нам нужно подойти ближе.  
  
— Детмер, проведите нас вокруг газового облака, скорость пол-импульса.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Корабль двинулся по плавной траектории вокруг сияющего всеми цветами пространства облака. Оно было безобидным, но существенно тормозило сканирование, что сейчас было приоритетной задачей.  
  
— Маневр завершен, капитан. Вывожу объект на экран.  
  
В окружении остатков облака появился объект, который можно было бы принять за обломок астероида, если бы космических тихоходок не встречали раньше.  
  
Стамец завороженно смотрел на экран, застыв рядом с консолью Аириам.  
  
— Предположения подтвердились, капитан. — Бернем добавила к изображению данные сканирования. — Это взрослая особь космической тихоходки, находящаяся в состоянии криптобиоза более ста дней.  
  
— Мистер Стамец, готовьтесь принимать тихоходку в лесу. — Сару нажал кнопку вызова. — Транспортаторная, наведите луч на объект и ждите приказа.  
  
  
***  
  
Тихоходчат временно возвратили в медотсек, и они были явно не в восторге.  
  
— Пол, есть вероятность, что их все равно не получится держать здесь. — Доктор развел руками. — Они очень хорошо развили свою способность к прыжкам за это время, и скорее всего захотят пойти с тобой. Или вернуться в лес. Сейчас это одно и то же.  
  
— Я знаю, Хью. Когда они почувствуют другую тихоходку на борту, их точно не удастся оставить здесь, но хотя бы на время телепортации пусть они будут разделены. Мы не можем рисковать.  
  
— Надеюсь, тихоходка-родитель примет их хорошо.  
  
Стамец посмотрел на тихоходчат, которые деловито разбрелись по помещению.  
  
— Она была в криптобиозе все это время и не подозревает, что что-то произошло. Меня скорее интересует, как ее воспримут они. Пойдем, через две минуты будет телепортация в лес.  
  
— Тилли, проследите за тихоходками… По возможности.  
  
Чувствуя, как его самого окутывает телепортационный луч, Калбер подумал, что еще в жизни столько не пользовался внутрикорабельным транспортатором за такое короткое время. Но это был единственный способ, чтобы тихоходчата не успевали пойти следом. Правда, учитывая их растущие способности к прыжкам, этот способ явно становился неактуальным.  
  
***  
  
Посередине спорового отсека небольшим возвышением лежала тихоходка. Сейчас она была размером едва ли больше своих детенышей. Лес шумел, словно меняя свое поведение. Стамец и Бернем с удивлением следили за показаниями. Кроме них у ограждения перед лесом стояли Сару, Тайлер и доктор Калбер.  
  
— Капитан, мы не встречались ни с чем подобным раньше, но… — Стамец перевел взгляд на шевеление зарослей. — Лес помогает ей проснуться. Не пассивно, просто создавая среду, а взаимодействуя с организмом напрямую.  
  
— Судя по скорости процесса, — добавил доктор, — она полностью придет в себя в течение часа.  
  
— Прекрасно. — кивнул Сару. — После этого можно будет телепортировать сюда детенышей.  
  
— Сэр, боюсь, что… — Стамецу не дали договорить возникшие буквально из ниоткуда тихоходчата. Не все из них попали сразу в заросли леса, некоторые сначала оказались на огороженной площадке и неловко плюхнулись оттуда вниз, впрочем, тут же поспешили следом за первыми.  
  
Экипаж застыл на мостике, понимая, что сейчас уже повлиять ни на что нельзя. Раздался звук открытия дверей и вбежала запыхавшаяся Тилли.  
  
— Мистер Стамец, сэр, я… они исчезли все одновременно, мы никак не смогли их удержать, и теперь…  
  
— Тилли, успокойтесь. — Доктор указал ей на движение в лесных зарослях. — Мы знали, что они захотят прийти сюда.  
  
Стамец даже не повернулся в сторону Тилли, неотрывно глядя на тихоходок. Детеныши топтались вокруг матери, словно принимая участие в процессе пробуждения, а может, так и было. Тихоходка издала неопределенный звук и начала расправляться из состояния кокона, быстро увеличиваясь в размерах. Компьютер продолжал анализировать и записывать данные, но за этим уже никто не следил. Тихоходка поднялась на ноги, и оказалась даже больше, чем была Рипер, хотя лес вокруг не давал понять точные размеры. Детеныши издали радостный треск, такого звука от них еще не слышали, и буквально облепили тихоходку со всех сторон, самые бойкие даже залезли сверху. Ее, в свою очередь, очевидно мало волновал вопрос где именно они находятся, главное было присутствие тихоходчат рядом.  
  
Сару вышел из восторженного оцепенения первым и нажал кнопку вызова мостика.  
  
— Коммандер Аириам, какова вероятность новых ионных штормов?  
  
— Вероятность возрастает, сэр, я бы рекомендовала покинуть эту туманность, если перемещения тихоходок в ближайшем времени не планируется.  
  
— Мисс Детмер, уводите нас отсюда, варп три. Конец связи.  
  
— Капитан, — Бернем протянула Сару падд. — Нам предстоит найти узел сети, похожий на тот, что находится в этой туманности, но без угрозы штормов и прочего. Здесь несколько вариантов, проверить которые нам нужно будет на месте.  
  
— Хорошо, коммандер, начнем с созвездия Змееносца. Передайте данные навигаторам. Что ж, — он обратился к экипажу, по прежнему увлеченному зрелищем в лесу. — Наша тихоходочная миссия подходит к концу, осталось определить для них наиболее подходящее место для высадки. Мистер Стамец, нам нужна будет ваша помощь в этом вопро… Мистер Стамец?  
  
Пол уже спустился по лестнице и направлялся в центр леса, где его ждали тихоходки. Доктор тихо произнес:  
  
— Они… позвали его.  
  
— Позвали?— удивился Сару.  
  
— Смотрите.  
  
Стамец остановился перед тихоходками, большая, кажется, внимательно смотрела на него. Белый тихоходчонок направился было к нему, но как будто не мог решить, не остаться ли сейчас с матерью. Пол наклонился к нему и погладил по голове.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4e2c3a5acc6b8d1857d446b6e6d7dbe2/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o6_1280.jpg)  
  
— Иди к ней, малыш. Иди, Марк. Она знает как вас всех по-настоящему зовут, жаль, мне не расскажет. Моей задачей было, чтобы вы встретились снова.  
  
  
Сару наблюдал за всем этим с замиранием сердца: хотя намерения Стамеца, очевидно, были добрыми, никто не знал как тихоходки реагируют на внимание к своим детенышам. Экипаж вздрогнул, когда большая тихоходка сделала пару шагов и ткнулась Стамецу в плечо. Бернем перехватила руку Тайлера, инстинктивно дернувшуюся к кобуре.  
  
Тихоходка издала урчащий звук, и Стамец обнял ее огромную голову.  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e0c69701601936c17dee274a706ef3af/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o7_1280.jpg)  
  
  
— Похоже, — Тилли утерла слезы, не особенно пытаясь их скрыть, — она его благодарит.  
  
Доктор молчал, чувствуя ком в горле. Экипажу были хорошо известны научные заслуги и гениальность его любимого человека, но о его прекрасном сердце догадывались, определенно, немногие. История с тихоходками, без сомнений, изменит это.  
  
Стамец оглянулся на команду, собравшуюся в центре обзорной площадки.  
  
— Вы тоже можете подойти, если хотите. — Его глаза блестели.  
  
**Эпилог**  
  
Тихоходок отправили в космос в созвездии Кита, где структура мицелиевой сети была оптимальна. За два месяца, что они провели на корабле, детеныши выросли больше чем в два раза, и уже не могли залезать на руки, как раньше. Вместо этого они вставали на задние лапы, оказываясь в человеческий рост. Сару, вопреки внешней невозмутимости, и весь экипаж, были глубоко тронуты этой историей спасения.  
Вечером того дня, когда тихоходки переместились в сиянии лучей транспортатора из леса в свой новый дом, доктор Калбер обнаружил мужа в их каюте в очень задумчивом настроении.  
— Пол. — Он присел рядом. — Хочешь поговорить?  
  
— Я...рад за них. — Стамец переплел пальцы, сжимая их до белизны костяшек.  
  
— Рад, но… не только. Я скучаю. А еще злюсь, что ни за что не смог бы оставить их себе, даже если бы мать никогда не нашлась.  
Хью взял его руки в свои.  
— Пол, это нормально. И скучать, и хотеть оставить себе. Мы все привязались к ним, но ты больше всех. Это вечная боль тех, кто работает с дикой природой, думаю, можно провести такую аналогию. Поэтому многие так любят заводить домашних животных, все эти желания, — приручить, оставить себе, — все это можно реализовать с ними.  
  
Стамец впервые улыбнулся за этот вечер.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь завести кого-то?  
  
— Только не такого большого когда вырастет, если можно. И не шестерых сразу.  
  
— Но странное поведение по ночам обязательно. — Стамец пересел на кровати, утягивая доктора в объятия. — И сложный характер. Чтобы было интереснее. Пожалуй, лучше если животное будет с шерстью.  
  
— Ты только что описал кота, знаешь это?  
  
— Хороший выбор, тебе не кажется? У тебя не было раньше котов, я знаю, но я по ним спец.  
  
Хью закатил глаза:  
  
— О да, я помню где твой шрам от падения с дерева.  
  
— Но надо же было достать котенка!  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b7058bf2f3b706229f11d15f9497c587/tumblr_pol7clwYvF1sbqpc2o8_1280.jpg)  
  
  
_Конец_


End file.
